Happy Birthday Rukia
by hisanachan
Summary: ONESHOT It's Rukia's birthday, and everyone has presents for her. Or do they...? Ichigo hasn't given her a present! IchiXRuki Written for Rukia's birthday


Bleach – Happy Birthday, Rukia

Summary: It's Rukia's birthday and everyone has presents for our heroine. Or do they…? Ichigo didn't give Rukia her present. Written for Rukia's birthday.

Rating: T

Pairing: IchiXRuki

--

_**A/N: Hi, Hisana here! So, as today's Kuchiki Rukia's birthday, I decided to write a fanfic dedicated to the occasion. It's just a little story I've made up, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. **_

_**Dedicated to my Senpai whose birthday is also today… though I'm not sure she'll like the IchiXRuki-ness. XD**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach… unless you mean the detergent. XD Anyway, Tite Kubo owns Bleach.**_

--

Kuchiki Rukia woke up in Kurosaki Ichigo's snug closet, yawning deeply. While her face was the usual expression, her heart was fluttering in excitement. Today was her birthday, and although she had no clue as to how old she'll be turning this year, Rukia felt like a five-year-old, anticipating the day with high hopes.

When she got to school, Rukia was crushed in a huge hug from her friend, Inoue Orihime. "Happy Birthday, Kuchiki-san!! Can you come over to my house later today? I have something I'd like you to check out!" Orihime's eyes sparkled with excitement as she begged Rukia to come over.

Rukia smiled genuinely. "Sure, Inoue. Thanks." Walking over to her desk, she realized that Ichigo was already at his desk, surrounded by the usual group. Abarai Renji turned around as he sensed Rukia's reiatsu behind him.

"Rukia! Happy Birthday!" He mussed her hair affectionately as he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I've got something for you, so wait for me after school, ok?"

Her violet eyes betrayed confusion, but she nodded happily as she took her seat. Ichigo leaned over and said, "Hey, Happy Birthday."

He was wearing that same scowl he wears everyday, but Rukia knew that behind that scowl was a genuine "happy birthday." It made her happy inside.

The day went by pretty quickly. At lunch, the whole group surprised Rukia with a birthday cupcake (chocolate with a Chappy iced on it). She had loved the Chappy design, and really appreciated the gift. Rukia wondered if the day would get any better as she waited for Renji at the school gates.

As she heard footsteps behind her, Rukia turned around. "Ren—" Suddenly, a blindfold was placed around her eyes and she felt her body being lifted of the ground. She tensed up, panicked when she heard a familiar voice from above her.

"Relax; I don't want you to see where we're going, Rukia." Renji carried the girl all the way to Orihime's house. "You know, 'cause it's a surprise, see?" He knocked on the door and Rukia heard the door click open. She was set down and was told not to take off the blindfold until told to.

"OK, you can take it off." Renji's voice seemed far away, but Rukia obeyed, curious to see what would happen. She slipped off the blindfold to find….

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RUKIA!" Everyone jumped out from various places as the light flicked on, nearly giving the poor girl a coronary. She fell to the floor in surprise and shock. Orihime's whole apartment was decorated with party decorations, and there was a huge cake on the table with "Happy Birthday, Rukia" written on it.

"Is this OK, Kuchiki-san? This is my birthday present to you." Orihime's anxious face appeared in front of her own visage.

Rukia blinked in surprise. Then she smiled and hugged the girl in front of her. "I love it, Inoue. Thank you so much." Rukia stood up and was shown to the table, where she blew out the candles and received (courtesy of Renji and Ichigo) birthday punches.

After eating, Orihime yelled, "Present time! Come here, Kuchiki-san, open this one first!" She pushed a beautifully wrapped white box at Rukia.

Rukia sat down and read the card. "To Kuchiki-san, Happy Birthday! I hope you like this and use it well. Love, Inoue Orihime." Rukia smiled and opened the present to find a Chappy sketchbook and colored pencils. She squealed in pure ecstasy. "Thank you so much, Inoue! I'll use it well!! But this party was more than enough for me; I'm so blessed to have presents… Thank you so much!"

Orihime blushed in embarrassment. "This party's a joint present from everyone, Kuchiki-san. Everyone helped out, but I'm so glad you like it!"

Ishida Uryu presented Rukia with a new dress, similar to the one he made Rukia before they left Soul Society after her (near) execution. "It's beautiful, Ishida. Thank you so much."

Ishida just said, "I'm glad you like it."

Chad, having a thing for cute things, gave Rukia a Chappy plushie. Everyone stared at Chad for choosing such a cute thing, but Rukia was in hysterics over it, so they didn't really mind. She just kept screaming about how cute it was and how much she loved it. Everyone just had to give Chad credit for choosing such a great present.

Renji gave Rukia some new Soul Candy. Of course, it was the Chappy edition, but it was the new, updated one. He hit the jackpot there too, but anything Chappy-based would be a winning present for Rukia. Rukia jumped up and gave Renji a huge hug, screaming her thanks. Renji just blushed and patted her back.

Soon, it was time to go home. Rukia thanked everyone once more and trudged on home with Ichigo, thinking a little sadly that Ichigo didn't have a gift for her. When she walked in the door, thankfully unnoticed by Ichigo's father, she slipped upstairs and placed her presents in Ichigo's closet. When she closed the door, Ichigo said, "Hey, Rukia? Come here for a sec."

Rukia said, "What?" but walked over to the orange head anyway.

Blushing, Ichigo said, "Well… I didn't want to give you my present in front of everyone else, so I'll give it to you now."

Rukia nodded. Ichigo leaned forward and whispered, "Happy Birthday, Rukia." Then, before Rukia could respond, he put his mouth on hers in a light kiss.

Rukia melted and put her arms around Ichigo, pulling him closer. Ichigo, deepening the kiss, wrapped his arms around the petite girl in front of him. He loved her so much, and this was the way he showed her.

When they broke apart, Rukia hugged him tightly and laid her head on his chest. "Thanks, Ichigo," she whispered softly. "That was the best present I've ever gotten."

"Really?" murmured Ichigo.

"Really." And Ichigo slipped his lips over hers again, claiming them as his own as the moonlight filtered in the room

--

**A/N: I'm not sure how others will like this, but I hope you enjoyed it. Uh… let's see… Right, if you could please R&R and tell me how you liked it, I would love that. Thanks! Please R&R!!**


End file.
